


forget all the shooting stars

by starrkeys



Series: For Him [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrkeys/pseuds/starrkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye used to take his wishes seriously. He made wishes as often as he could. Every 11:11, on every birthday cake and every shooting star. Now he doesn’t need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget all the shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

> More fluffy fluff that has zero plot. I write things like this when I’m taking a break from schoolwork. I hope it has the ability to distract you from whatever might be stressing you out too. :) (I also have a very limited understanding of the YouTube community so forgive me any mistakes.) (Timelines for Troye’s career/life are also not exactly perfect in my head. You have been warned.)

Troye always took wishes seriously. Every time his birthday would come around, he’d think of the perfect wish so that when the cake was set in front of him, he could close his eyes and blow out the candles without hesitation. He wasn’t overly superstitious or anything. He didn’t believe that black cats were bad luck and he didn’t throw salt over his shoulder. Ghosts were ludicrous and knocking on wood did jack. There was just something so hopeful and exciting about voicing your deepest hopes and dreams and maybe getting something back.

When he was little, his wishes were always trifling things. Like for a new bike or something equally as insignificant. A lot of the time, he’d get what he wanted. He got an A on that important test and the audition went really, really well.

As he got older, the wishes gradually became more grandiose. There was a time in his life, just around the time when he started YouTube, that he wished for a record deal every single time the opportunity arose. Every 11:11, on every shooting star and lost eyelash.

Then what he wanted drifted more to the YouTube side of things as he began to fully understand the prospects that YouTube presented to him. To be a famous YouTuber, to get a million subscribers, to meet his new idols and friends in person.

He began going to meetups and then he was going to Vidcon and talking to all of these amazing people from all over the world and his entire life was a dream. Everything was working out. All the wishes he’d ever made seemed to be coming true. He surpassed a million subscribers, and he was making an EP. Life was like a whirlwind and if he’d ever doubted that wishes come true, there was no way that he did now.

The only thing that was really the opposite of perfect was his crush on Connor. He hadn’t meant to fall for the older man; they were friends and Connor was straight. It’s just that Connor was so nice and fun and there was just something about him that he couldn’t get out of his head. He just wanted to spend as much time with him as he could and he wanted to sing a million songs for him. Troye loved Connor’s laugh and his videos. He loved how he seemed to understand him and how they could talk for hours and never run out of things to say.

Troye tried to forget about it and he even wasted a wish or two on trying to switch back to only feeling platonic things for him. If anything, as they became better friends, his feelings became more intense.

Then once when he was in America, Connor said “We need to talk,” with a serious expression on his face, making Troye instantly nervous. What if he’d realized what Troye’s true feelings for him were?

But no, Connor came out as gay and then blissfully, all of Troye’s hopes maybe weren’t as impossible after all.

He began to fantasize about their possible future. About living in the same country, about possible living in the same house, about falling in love for real and Connor knowing that Troye’s songs were for him.

As soon as Troye found out that there was even a chance of something more, he couldn’t keep the wishes back. He didn’t even wait for the first star of the night to show up; he just started wishing indiscriminately whenever something popped into his head.

_I wish that I could hold Connor’s hand. I wish that I could see his face right now. I wish we could collab and I wish I didn’t have to pretend every time there was a camera on us. I wish I could run my fingers through his hair and I wish he would look at me like that. I wish that one day we will have children._

_I wish, I wish, I wish…._

It was Troye’s birthday and he knew exactly what he was wishing for, without even having to think about it at all.

I wish that Connor liked me back.

The wish was a stupid one. If it was going to happen, it would’ve by then. But he wished it anyway.

Nothing happened.

Troye was back in America to promote his music and he got enough time off to go see Connor, so of course he took the opportunity. How could he not?

When Connor opened his door and saw Troye on the doorstep, his entire face lit up.

“Hi,” Troye said.

“It’s so good to see you!” And then Troye was enveloped in a hug and all he could smell was Connor.

They stayed up late talking and talking and talking. When Connor kissed him, well, Troye wasn’t that surprised. They’d been headed in that direction for so long and he’d wished for it enough times. It was just as good as Troye had expected, if not a little better. Connor was just as soft and gentle and wonderful as Troye had ever dreamed.

They woke up late the next day and made breakfast together and it was just as domestic and beautiful as Troye had ever thought it would be.

“It’s 11:11,” Connor said. He knew how Troye was when it came to wishes.

Automatically, Troye closed his eyes and cast his thoughts around for a wish. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes again. “I can’t think of anything to wish for.”

“You have everything you want?”

“I have everything I need,” Troye corrected.


End file.
